memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eegorr
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 21:22, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Episode POV Regarding your edit to the summary to : Episodes summaries are intended to be written in an in-universe point of view. See Memory Alpha:Point of view. As such, it's unnecessary to convert them to past tense. Thanks, Cleanse 05:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Having said that... both present and past tenses are accepted in episode summaries. In short, don't feel the need to edit all 700+ episode summaries to make them all past tense. :) -- Sulfur 10:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't plan to rewrite them all, but there was a lot of stuff missing on the page for that episode and I saw it last week so I was fleshing out it. I did more than just change the tense of the summary, I completely rewrote it and I added a couple of quotes (and corrected the others) and references (there were none) to the page, in addition to updating the cast listing. I read the POV page before rewriting the summary and here is what it says: "The tense that should be used is simple past tense." If this is not correct, that description should be edited to reflect the current opinion as to POV. Also, I would be happy to modify my summary to present tense, if you like, to match that of the others. Thanks for the thanks!— Greg (talk) 15:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Check a bit further down. :) -- Sulfur 15:25, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Bottom line is, either remove or correct that statement if it is not true. Otherwise, the best you can say is that it is a contradiction. Thanks!— Greg (talk) 16:41, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Ah, but it is true. In reference to "in-universe" articles. Episode articles are not truly considered "in-universe", as per the comments further down the page. Thus, it isn't a contradiction. We intentionally have the stuff about past tense on in-universe articles right at the start, since most of our articles are in-universe, and it's easiest to get that out of the way right off. Either way, I wouldn't worry too much. If you rewrite it and it ends up in past tense, perfectly fine by me. I don't really worry either way myself. :) -- Sulfur 16:50, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Talk page indenting Fyi... when responding on a talk page to a conversation, your indents should always stay at the same level, no matter what you're responding to. See . -- Sulfur 01:47, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :I was going to change that, but I was responding to you instead of Morder so I thought it might be confusing. I'll remember next time. — Greg (talk) 01:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Personal Page You should consider making a personal page here that way at least the Recent Changes page isn't full of red links. :) --Morder 22:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) : Good idea... thanks! — Greg (talk) 22:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Section Headings Howdy. I've noticed you've been changing the Section headers to look like "Background 'I'nfo" vs "Background 'i'nfo". Just to update you on the guidelines outlined here here Memory Alpha prefers only the first word Uppercase. Thanks! – Morder 10:01, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. The majority of the episode articles for Enterprise were set up with more than just the first word capitalized when I started looking around, so I assumed that was the way it is supposed to be. Can't someone set up a bot to go through and fix the headers universally? — Greg (talk) 13:48, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Cynthia Uhrich Rather than starting a section on a dozen different episode pages about a single topic (thus spawning a dozen different discussions on a single topic), perhaps it would be better to address Cynthia Uhrich on one, a centralized location. --Alan 00:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : A dozen different places? You must have gone to the same school of exaggeration as my wife! LOL! — Greg (talk) Quotes Please do not change things based on Closed Captioning. CC is very unreliable and if you do not copy it straight from the audio of the show itself then you need to not include the quote. Thanks. — Morder 20:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't simply transcribe the dialog from the CC. I listened carefully and confirmed it with the CC. I realize that sometimes it is unreliable, in fact, there was one place where it was incorrect in the dialog for that episode. — Greg (talk) 20:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) No problem, you specified only CC in your summary so I wanted to be sure we're adding the right data :) — Morder 20:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I should have been more specific in the summary. Thanks for keeping me honest! :BTW, what would be the proper way to add Cynthia Uhrich to the Unnamed NX-01 Personnel article? Should I add her myself, or is there a procedure for such a request? If I do it myself, what should I call her, "Female Starfleet Officer #1", or something else? :TIA. — Greg (talk) 21:37, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I'd probably talk to Shran about that :) — Morder 21:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Or to me. ;) I've added her here. – Tom 22:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Whatever. You need to learn the difference between a quote and a scene. I like that you add quotes but you tend to go overboard. There is nothing memorable about the addition you added except "I didn't see the sun until I was fifteen" and even then it's not much. You tend to add a lot of surrounding quotes that don't really enhance the memorable portion. Sure they may give context, which is the reason you've given for many of the additions, but it's not needed. If it's needed then it's not memorable. The scene may be memorable but that's not what this section is called. You're welcome to post your thoughts on the talk page for the proposed MA:QUOTE section as we will be adding policy soon. — Morder 05:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Quotes without context are worthless, IMHO. How many times do we need to see one-liners of Shran calling Tellarites "swine" or "pigs," or referring to Humans as "pinkskins"? As you suspected, I felt that not seeing the sun for the first fifteen years of his life was memorable, as was his statement that Andorians apparently rely on geothermal energy, which is a possible gaff since most moons (as Andoria apparently is) are simply giant rocks that are geologically dead. In any case, adding these two quotes separately would take up more space in the section than the three line quote I added. Three or four lines of dialog do not typically make a scene, by the way. :Also, I am amazed that I still run across entire pages of one line quotes where they only loosly match dialog, as the quotes for this trilogy were before I updated them over the last couple of days. Believe it or not, I had not seen these episodes before - otherwise, I probably wouldn't have watched them and the "quotes" for these episodes would still be only marginally representative of actual dialog. :As I have suggested before, if you don't want to see a large quote section then have someone come up with a mechanism to hide and expand it, like the "show all"/"hide all" mechanism in the "appearances" section here. I feel the same way about the "summary" section (the phrase "jumbo shrimp" comes to mind) as you do about the quotes section - I rarely read the summaries because in many cases it is quicker to simply watch the frigging episode! LOL! But I don't whine about how long the summary section is, I just use the scroll wheel to skip over it! :BTW, how about a link to this MA:QUOTE article so that I can look it over and maybe provide some input? :LOL! Our Goffin's 'too snapped off the "~" keycap from my notebook and made a snack of it the other day. I didn't really miss it until just now! — Greg (talk) 07:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Heh. I agree with the dialog quotes being horribly written and need to be checked against the show - I do it occasionally. I understand your view point about context, however memorable quotes should stand up on their own without context otherwise they can't be that memorable :) I do agree with one-liners. I'd really like to just remove Memorable Quotes all together but that won't happen. (they're just too subjective) :) In general I can't imagine more than 2 quotes from a single episode that are memorable. But that's for the community to decide. (Loose guidelines don't help - has to be written down) As for summaries - I agree. Other users are taking care of the length so I don't worry about it too much. I hate seeing them grow and tend to trim them when someone does increase their size. Link: MA:QUOTE talk (started by bp and I with discussions with Shran and others). (I had to look up what a Goffin was...learn something new...) — Morder 07:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC)